


月亮在天际线下

by zes



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zes/pseuds/zes
Summary: 不伦暗示
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	月亮在天际线下

月亮在天际线下

鸣人吃完拉面出来的时候天已经黑完了。火影办公室往右走，他朝左边看了一眼。

木叶的楼造得极为规整，齐齐列在两边，分出一道笔笔直的路来。那条路纵贯向大门去，延至村外，劈斩开横生的草丛，逃向极远的地方。鸣人顺着这道路看过去，松松的一眼。按平日的话，这一眼只能看到无尽处的尽头，不是黑也不是白，只是目力所及的极点，周遭熟悉景色的消失点。

但今天他望过去，视线陡然被截断，在原本无尽处的尽头，冲撞进一轮巨大的、昏暗的、与他目光齐平的月亮。

这月亮太低了。鸣人坐回办公室的时候仍在想。对于晚十点的月亮来说，它既不在攀升的阶段，也完全不到要落下的时刻，它这样不上不下地拦在那里，几乎要贴上地平线，多么奇怪。

月相有异的话，总会发生点什么事。他又想，望着刚才送进来的高过他头顶的一沓文件。

“今天又回不去了啊……”

窗开在身后，风跌进来，纸页被一张张扑散，鸣人伸手去捉，刚巧地，正搂到一副腰。

“是啊，真遗憾。”风这样说。

鸣人没有丝毫惊讶，只是拢了拢手指，顺力将人搂过来，于是披风里裹着的凉气也一道落进他怀里。

“好冷。”他环着佐助的腰抬头望他，那只漆黑的瞳孔也望下来，戴着半截手套的指头握住鸣人暖乎乎的后颈，沿领子往下又探了探。

他没忍住打了个冷颤。

“冷就放开我。”

佐助说。既没有感到抱歉——他的手仍在往里钻，指腹的一部分已经有些暖起来了；鸣人也没有放开他——只是展了展自己的肩，好让那只手下去地顺利些。

“我还以为你会回来得更晚一些呢。”他撇了撇嘴，将脸重新埋下去，腻着左右蹭了蹭。  
“如果你不想这么早看到我的话，下次我也可以等到凌晨三四点再出现。”佐助语气平板地说道，手贴在他背心，中指按在拱起的脊柱上，余下几指在他凹陷的肌肉纹理上浅浅摸过去，搔出一阵若有即无的痒，鸣人又抖了一下。  
那只手已经完全被捂热了，连皮质手套也暖得软和了些，佐助将它抽出来，手背顺势撩过鸣人的颈侧，一路而下，划到御神袍的扣子，绊了一下，最后跌到他腿上。

“但问题还是越早解决来的越好，是不是？”他问。

那件携藏冷风的外袍被丢到办公桌上，将公式文件一应遮盖进沉沉的墨色下，繁复的章程随着这个粗糙的戏法从鸣人脑海中消失不见。  
佐助坐在他大腿上，这是现下最为重要的待办事项。他向后微微折着腰，借力在火影那张宽大的办公桌边沿，挺括的马甲压出皱痕，而胯反力向前送过去，裤链敞开，亟不可待。  
鸣人的手指轻覆在他硬挺着的性器顶端，小孔已经往外渗出腺液，将他指尖濡湿，动作间拉出细细一道黏腻的丝。佐助发着抖，胯向前又递了递，喘息着催促道：“快……快点，别磨磨……蹭蹭的……”  
鸣人仍只是专心于搔弄他的阴茎，带茧的指腹揉过他柔嫩敏感的龟头，他低着头嘟囔：“想让佐助先射出来一次啊，佐助在外面一定没空自己弄吧……”他讲到这里突然停一下，缓缓抬起头，海蓝的眼珠眨了两下，“啊，还是说佐助其实有自己做过……”  
“为什么那么着急啊……佐助待会儿要回家吗？”  
“佐助……”

“……”  
佐助仰着脸，下颚绷出好看一道曲线，汗液还未聚集起来，莹白的面孔只微微潮湿，颊边透出一点淡淡的红。他垂着眼睑睨下来。  
“我的名字有这么好叫吗？”  
鸣人脸上倒在这时慢慢烧起来，撇过头支支吾吾了两声，才轻声说：“……因为很想你嘛。”  
“怎么都没有机会叫出来啊，你的名字。我可是一直含在嘴里，总是差点就脱口而出了。很危险的啊。”

“随便你。”佐助说。他的嘴唇抿回一道直线，一手勾着鸣人脖子坐起来，“我不赶时间，我只是想你快一点……”他伏下去，咬着鸣人的耳垂，于是淌着欲液的性器蹭上七代目干净平整的衬衫，“快一点，插进来，填满我，做到我满足为止。”

啊。鸣人想，耳边因他轻声的呢喃嗡嗡作响，果然是佐助啊。  
这样尖锐的，又锋利，话风如刀，这样漂亮的宇智波佐助。

胀大勃起的阴茎丝毫不费力地滑进早已湿润的穴洞，在入口浅浅戳刺两下直接顶了进去，佐助还不适应，扭着腰想逃脱，被鸣人一手握了回来。  
“不可以逃哦。”他缓慢挑开仍妥帖整齐的马甲扣子，如剥开精致的礼盒丝带，缠满绷带的手从衬衫下摆摸索进去，粗糙地描摹佐助腰腹的形状，“不会再让你逃开了啊我。”  
细窄的腰被他两手牢牢把住用着力往性器上钉，滚热的柱身破开湿滑的穴肉搅进更深的地方，他绷紧的身体慢慢被操软，大腿腻下来，整个人无骨似的淌进鸣人怀里，与他无隙地紧贴着。  
“衬衫，脱了……”  
“啊……你的？还是我的……”鸣人低头看了一眼，佐助的性器被夹在两人之间，吐露出的淫液将那一片所及之处都浸得一塌糊涂，布料皱黏着湿成一团。  
“……白痴。”佐助环着他脖子的那只手滑到他胸口，紧实的肌肉铺满他温热弯曲的掌心，像是惊叹于那个豆丁一样大的小男孩竟长成如此坚强有力，在漫长的推拉与追逐之后，自己终于如现在一般卸防于他、倚靠于他，由身至心，惊叹于他竟有如此令人安定的能力，绷直如一道线的嘴唇缓缓划出笑意，他凑过去亲吻他的嘴角。  
“当然是都脱。”  
“然后摸我。”

鸣人干脆地将两人剥了干净，扣住佐助后脑舔进这张恶意撩拨他的软唇之间，勾住他往里缩瑟的舌头交缠在一起，上下抽插的水声一阵高过一阵，绵软的呻吟被堵在喉口，化作为更暧昧的催情剂。

“好狡猾啊佐助……”他抽身回来，抵着佐助被吻得湿润得发亮的嘴唇，“说这种话我会忍不住的啊我说！”  
佐助动了动腰，后穴里被操出的淫液兜不住似的往外涌，他缩了缩穴肉想吞回去，又被顶在敏感点的鸣人的阴茎刺激出更多湿黏的液体。  
“那就……呜……不要，不要忍啊……”他喘着气，缓慢地开口，字音里夹杂着都是甜到腻的浪叫，“哈啊……我有说，说你不可以射进来吗？”

“……”  
鸣人环抱住他轻轻咬上他尖锐的锁骨，下身用力耸动起来，一下一下紧碾着那一点插进去。佐助被干得脱力，只完全放任自己靠着他，不停吐着腺液的阴茎随着操干的动作一下下蹭在鸣人的小腹上，将那一片肌肉划出一道道错乱的水痕。

令人安定的能力，佐助又一次幽幽地想到。  
这张肩背从前只向他展开的，只需负重他的庞大到难以载动的爱和痴怨，只是他一个人的，血也好，汗也罢，都是为他流动又干涸，长此往复。  
但现在这样的力量向万物敞开，他如此包容世界，他有力的肩托起一个柔软女孩的细瘦双腿，宽阔的背又伏上另一个男孩，或许手中又要牵住谁，眼睛要望到谁，心里要挂念谁脑子里又要惦记谁。  
这么多这么多的爱怨积压在他身上，他仍载得动吗？  
人群只是在笑，连同人群中心的鸣人也在笑，看起来竟是快乐的。

多么可恨，可恨，可恨。

佐助的手扣上鸣人的背脊，那儿已经笼上薄薄一层细汗，手指蹭上去甚至有些打滑，他于是用了力气扣进去，好不让自己的手摔落下去，饱满的指尖挤压到充血，修剪平整的指甲将皮肉嵌出深深的凹陷。  
“呜哇，背要被你抓坏了啊我说……”  
佐助只是把下巴靠上他的肩窝，紧紧地用仅有的一只手扣住了他。  
“你是我的吗？”他这样问。  
鸣人愣了一下，连带动作也顿住，而佐助只是倚靠着他轻轻喘气，像这不是他的问题，他也不计较答案。  
愣神转瞬而去，鸣人重又动作起来，安慰般地，轻柔回道：“嗯。是啊，是你的。”  
“是你一个人的啦。”  
他剧烈挺伏的下身又深又重地凿进那口温热的洞穴里，仿佛如此也能将难言的情感一同送进最里边，直捣他心口，好让他就这样知晓他黏稠的，无可诉说的心意。

佐助就这样轻易被插到高潮，精液溅在两人的小腹上，小洞痉挛地吐着水，紧紧绞缠住鸣人的阴茎，他并不忍耐，顶着吮吸他的软肉射在了里面，而后毫无停顿地，他两手托住佐助的臀肉站了起来，淫液与他射进去的精液止不住地往下淌，流了他满手，又滴落到地板上，被踩出深浅的水痕。  
佐助被吓了一跳，敏感的穴肉又被突然搅动，他绷紧了大腿发抖，“哈……你干，干什么啊！”  
“要说的话，当然是填满你，做到你满足为止啊。”鸣人轻巧地将他抱到窗台上，拉起他苍白劲瘦的小腿一路向上摸，从阴囊摸到后穴入口，“流了好多出来啊，要重新再填进去才可以。”

佐助的手撑在窗台上。吹着凉风的木栏冷的要命，他内里如一池将被灼沸的春水，皮肤却又紧贴着不化的冰，冷热差刺激得他收紧大腿。  
“嘶——好紧啊……”鸣人叹道，“佐助里面好舒服。”  
他被他安放在窗沿边，正在他的操弄和抚摸下微微发抖。窗仍大开，往下几乎能将整个村子收于眼底——普通一天的普通深夜，灯火如星光零落闪烁，路上间或有人走过，一乐打了烊，团子店也打了烊，整个木叶静悄悄的，却又无限生动。这全都——

“全都依仗你啊，鸣人。”佐助突然出声，乌亮湿润的瞳孔凝望着他，不知道望了多久，大约是从他愣神起就开始望着，又或许是在每一个他没注意的时刻，都这样望着。  
“如今的生活，安定又平和的，这样的生活。每个人都得以快乐的生活，全都依仗于你。”  
他这样平和地说着。

“……不是的！佐助也……”

“你桌上怎么是我的照片？”佐助似浑不在意，截断了他的话。他视线越过鸣人的肩，看向那张他先前倚靠的，铺满杂乱公文和泡面的办公桌。  
“明明是七班的合照啊我说，你眼睛用过度了吗？”鸣人撩开他的额发，凑去望向他的那只眼睛却像是真的在紧张。  
“是我的照片。”佐助握着他的手腕拉下来，将中指含进嘴里，舌尖绕着指腹打转，继而含含糊糊地继续问：“为什么？不该放和家里人的照片吗。”  
鸣人扁了扁嘴，脸颊上的血色飞至耳尖。他从来无法抵抗佐助侵略性如此强的引诱，下腹烧得厉害，阴茎似乎又胀大了一些。  
“……我在问你问题，唔——”佐助把含湿的指头吐出来，腰被顶蹭地软下去，“你莫名其妙发什么情……”  
“下面这么热情吸着我的人指责我发情很过分吧！”鸣人的脸颊几乎比佐助的还要红，他平望过去，先对上那双盛满欲水的眯起的眼睛，再往后——  
视线又一次被昏暗而巨大的铜色月亮所侵挡，它垂挂在天际线以下，完完整整落进齐整列布的楼宇凹陷，截断笔直的道路，显得那样生硬又不真切。  
而这样望去，佐助像坐于月中，也正遥遥地、遥遥地，与月一同悬挂在无尽处的尽头。

“佐助……”

鸣人收回视线，撇了撇嘴角，撩开垂挡在额前的长发，极委屈地吻他那只花纹复杂的眼睛，亲一下又喊一声。  
他眼睛敏感，被一下下逗弄似的舔吻刺激得不住流水，穴眼里湿得一团糟，脚背绷起去蹭鸣人的腰，气音不稳地喊：“不要……不要舔那里……”  
“很舒服吧。”他问，舌尖轻轻撩过下眼睑，卷走还没来得及落下的眼泪，“抱紧我。”  
鸣人原先只浅浅地在穴口缓缓抽插，好让佐助捱过不应期，却突然急躁起来，边胡乱地将吻印在他脸边，下身重重顶进去，肠液与精液被肉刃搅出淫糜的响动。佐助被陡然猛烈的动作操得发懵，半张着嘴任由呻吟跌落，细薄的脚腕紧紧勾住鸣人的腰，上身反向折出窗外，浸进凉风里微微发颤。

“好乖。”鸣人沿着他双乳间的凹陷舔下去，伸手想将他勾回来。  
“会在意吗？”他腻着声开口，极轻地问道。  
“什么？”

佐助短促地笑了一声，笑音几乎立刻隐进夜里。他用仅有的那只手握紧在鸣人后颈上，边剧烈地喘息边断断续续说道：“那时候，哈……杀掉你就好了……”  
他半个上身已经全部仰出窗外，柔韧的腰肢折出夸张的角度，平日遮挡住眼睛的垂顺的黑发被吹开，而那轮巨大的、昏暗的月亮则就悬在他身后，勾出他饱满的额头，挺翘的鼻尖，微张着小口呼吸的红润的唇。他的肩膀细细颤动着，薄薄如月晕，几乎透出光来。  
鸣人勾他的那只手松了力气。他压上去吻他如刃削瘦的肩头，回以叹息。  
“……好啊。”他说。“杀掉我的话，佐助也会死的吧。”  
“嗯……”溢出的单音节，难辨是被顶到后的呻吟还是回应，鸣人拢了拢他的臀肉，往自己柱身上挤压。  
“如果你想的话，现在也可以。”  
“现在也是可以的，在这里杀掉我，然后死掉。”

佐助想摸摸他的头发。那头灿烂的，彷如燃得正烈的火光似的金发，如今被修得极为简短，像烈火奄奄一息。  
他想摸摸他的头发，于是动了动肩。

佐助很少时候会忘记自己其实失掉一条手臂。健全的那只手仍按要求乖巧地紧紧搂抱着鸣人，他便没有空余了，只有蓦然空掉的那一节肩膀，多少有些遗憾。  
于是他说：“现在吗？现在这样死掉被人看见的话，会在意吗？无所谓吗？”  
“被看见也无所谓。”鸣人重复道，“如果你无所谓的话。”  
“好。”  
佐助笑起来，如同十四岁时那样傲慢而刻薄的，尖锐的笑容，他披着暗淡月色，似一柄磨利的刀刃，迸出冽冽银光，漂亮得令人着迷。

所有人都以为他这柄刀入鞘了。鸣人望着他，贴附上去亲吻他。只有自己见到他锐利寒光，正轻巧斩开他的胸膛，剜出他的心脏。  
多迷人。

凌晨三点的时候，鸣人又无意朝外望了一眼。佐助乖巧地被他抱在大腿上，浑身水淋地散发着甜腻的气息。他像是困极了，阖着眼枕在鸣人胸口浅浅地呼吸。  
月亮似乎往下沉了沉，但此时正好，它该到了要落下的时刻。而后太阳将接替过这一位置，缓缓攀升，新鲜的一天才会真正到来。  
而没有人会知道。没人会知道漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助曾在这一晚死去。他们就这样死去，互相贯穿，彼此纠缠，浸溺在无尽无望的爱与欲潮。

他们就这样死去，在每一月亮落到天际线下的夜晚。


End file.
